simpsonstappedoutfandomcom-20200213-history
Homer
| image = File:Homer Menu.png | imagewidth = 68 | Row 1 title = Name | Row 1 info = Simpson | Row 2 title = Level required | Row 2 info = 0 | Row 3 title = Unlocked at | Row 3 info = Introduction | Row 4 title = Number of jobs | Row 4 info = 29+2 | Row 5 title = Premium character? | Row 5 info = | Row 6 title = Collection | Row 6 info = Simpsons | Row 7 title = Voiced by | Row 7 info = Dan Castellaneta }} 's unlock message in the game files.}} is the primary character in The Simpsons: Tapped Out. He is the default character that the player starts off with in the game, and does not need to be unlocked manually. About Jay Simpson, (born March 12, 1951) is the father of the Simpson Family. He is an overweight, lazy, and ignorant individual, but is strongly devoted to his wife and children. Despite this and his below average intelligence, he has shown moments of great intellect, and can be a caring parent and husband at times. Simpson works as a low level safety inspector at the Springfield Nuclear Power Plant, in Sector 7G, although he is often incompetent and mostly sleeps on duty and eats the doughnuts that are provided. He spends a great deal of his time at Moe's Tavern with his lifelong friends Barney, Carl, Lenny, and bartender Moe. At home he can often be found sitting on the sofa mindlessly watching TV while snacking on food and drinking Duff. Homer is the only son of Abe and Mona. Jobs * Requires completion of Gobble, Gobble, Toil and Trouble Pt. 1 from Thanksgiving 2015 Event. * Replaced the regular 4 hour version with an 8 hour version during quest. Jobs Involved Barbarian * Drink Out of Enemy’s Skull - 60m * Chase Homer with an Axe - 8h The Grumple * Fight Homer - 4h Stupid Sexy Flanders * Invade Homer’s Dreams - 4h * Loosen Up - 12h Marge * Go for a Romantic Stroll - 5h Maude * Get Revenge on Homer - 8h Hugs Bunny * Battle Homer - 8h Suzanne the Witch * Cast Wicked Spells - 12h Plopper * Enjoy a Tummy Rub - 12h Matt Groening * Attempt to Erase Homer - 24h Muscular Marge * Insist on Snuggle Time - 24h Kang * Probe Homer - 1d 12h Blue-Haired Lawyer * Hatch Plans with Homer - 12h Football Nelson * '' Bully Homer - 4h'' Muscular Marge * “Defend” Homer - 8h * Instigate a Bar Snuggle - 24h Marge * Take Homer to the Opera - 4h Quotes Normal Quotes= |-|Other Quotes= Costumes * Barbarian Homer * Conductor Homer * Cool Homer * Deep Space Homer * Holiday Homer * Ice Cream Man Homer * King-Size Homer * Mayan Homer * Mr. Plow * Ninja Homer * Number 908 * Pie Man * Referee Homer * Santa Homer * Strongman Homer Trivia * If the player taps Homer 10 times after selecting him, they will receive the Jebediah Statue and 10 free Donuts. This will only work once. * Homer has the most permanent jobs with over 20, and he is the character with the most costumes of over 10. * Homer has the most different quotes, and also has the most faces in dialogues. * Homer is the only character who really speaks in cutscenes, since Dan Castellaneta is the only voice actor who recorded lines for the game. However, in the Winter 2015 Event, R.O.S.A also speaks in the The End of the Beginning questline cutscene. * If you try to store Homer, the "Sorry, hoarder. Can't store this." will appear. Gallery File:Homer Unlock.png |Homer's unlock artwork. File:Homerart.png |Signed artwork of Homer. File:Simpsoncopiedimage.png |Homer walking around Springfield. File:Homerzombie.png |Homer as a zombie during the Treehouse of Horror XXIII Event. File:Homersnowman.png |Homer making a snowman during the Christmas 2013 Event. File:Besharps.jpg |Homer performing with The Be Sharps. File:Homer outfit- the fat in the hat.jpg |Homer as the Fat in the Hat from Treehouse of Horror XXIV Event. File:HomerReligion.jpg |Homer happy. File:Homer.jpg |Homer happy. File:Homer.png |Homer's first words (this snow is from the Christmas 2012 event). File:Dhomerebris.jpg |Homer picking up Debris. File:HomerMypad.jpg |Homer playing on his myPad. File:HomerPool.jpg |Homer lounging in the pool. File:HomerIronic.jpg |Homer suffering ironic punishment. File:KangProbe.jpg |Homer being probed by Kang. File:HomerLeprechaun.jpg |Homer hunting Leprechauns during St. Patrick's Day 2015 Event. File:HomerBeer.jpg |Homer promoting the beer during the St. Patrick's Day 2015 Event. File:HomerEggs.jpg |Homer searching for Easter eggs. File:Level 4 Message.png |Homer's level up message. File:HomerGhostHeimlich.jpg |Ghost Homer Give Real Homer a Heimlich HomerSpittake.jpg|Homer doing a ten hour spittake. homer-simpson.jpg|normal Homer Category:Simpsons Category:Level 1 Category:Characters voiced by Dan Castellaneta Category:Open Air Stage Characters Category:Barflies (Character Group) Category:Bowlers Category:Parents Category:Non Premium Items Category:Regular Characters Category:Characters with quotes Category:Adults Category:Regular Male Category:Gentlemen Category:Working Class Category:Gluttons Category:Dimwits Category:Fatsos